


Cold War

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2004-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not sick," Lex proclaimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> For myashke, because I couldn't resist the "bubby dog eyes." *smooch* Get better, baby!

"I'm not sick," Lex proclaimed.

Clark handed him the box of Kleenex. "No, of course you're not sick."

Pete was sitting on top of Lex's desk, swinging his legs--something which both the President and the Press Office hated, a rare point of mutual agreement. "He's the leader of the free world. If he wants to veto a cold, I'm sure that's within his power. Should I maybe check the Constitution on that?"

"I hate you both," Lex told the ceiling of the Oval Office. He sneezed, hard.

Clark blew quickly on his hand and then laid chilled fingers against Lex's forehead. "Does that help?"

"Remind me to tell Lois what Superman uses his super-breath for."

Lex pressed Clark's hand to his cheek. "If you really loved me, you'd throw the Vice-President into the sun."


End file.
